Delbert
'Delbert, '''the Deputy of Dumpwater, Florida and is well known by the town's residence for being a kleptomaniac. Like many other residents of Dumpwater, Delbert frequently hangs around at the "Poppy's By The Tree" motel", socializing in the motel lobby. The part of Delbert is played by actor Gary Grubbs. Biography Delbert was the town deputy by 1987, and like many other residents, was not afraid of the killer, as the killer only struck out at tourists. (Poppy's by the Tree, Part II) Delbert had also become well known for being "''one of them kleptos" and would steal things he liked from the motel guests. ("Poppy's by the Tree, Part I") In 1982, Delbert took part in the lottery, drawing three AM and subsequently losing as the bodies were found before then. Delbert was in Poppy's lobby when the Bundys arrived, whom he silently agreed would be the next targets of the motel's serial killer. He agreed with Al's request to take a picture of the Bundys together as a group, openly citing that "they ll be wantin one for the paper". Delbert also took part in the lottery to guess what time the deceased bodies of the Bundys would be found, and drew three A.M., much like last time and to his disappointment (as the bodies are always found before then). Much like the others, Delbert tried to act natural when the "youngin s" arrived to the lobby, but caught starring in intense interest, particularly at Bud. Delbert stuck around when Al and Peggy later arrived, staying out of the way while Al rudely ordered the motel's employees around. ( ) According to the Sheriff, Delbert was with him when the killer first struck at the Bundys, ruling him out as a suspect, despite Al's later instance. ( ) Delbert went into Al and Peggy's room in the morning after the killer tried to murder them, as he had taken a liking to the Camera they had, and wanted to steal it. As he was caught by Al in his attempt, Delbert was forced to flee, trying to take the Camera and looking to Al like he was there to make a second murder attempt. Delbert ran into the motel lobby, where he was caught by Al, forcing him to step on his foot in another attempt to get away. This caused Al to punch Delbert hard enough in the face that it caused him to fall over onto the table (where two residents were playing a card came, like nothing was going on), Delbert was rescued by the Sheriff, and was forced to apologize to Al for being in his room and taking the camera, then sent home by the Sheriff. ( ) Delbert was brought up in a conversation between Al, Peggy, Bud and Kelly, where Al opined that Delbert is the killer, but the towns people let him go (after cheering when he caught him), "because he a Delbert". ( ) Episodes Appearances * , Season 2 **2x01 **2x02 Category:Minor character Category:Season 2